lamulana_remakefandomcom-20200215-history
Pyramid Shortcut
This is the path for unlocking a shortcut between the lower and upper portions of the Tower of Ruin. Requirements: * Defeat Palenque * defeat Baphomet * Death Seal * speak to Alsedana The easiest start is from the Grail Tablet of Tower of the Goddess or Graveyard of the Giants to reach Graveyard of the Giants (E-5) so you can proceed to the upper portion of Chamber of Birth. Access the next area through the Chamber of Birth (D-2). The door has a number 6 on it, meaning it's locked until you defeat Palenque. The door will lead you to the Chamber of Extinction (C-1). If you walk forward two screens to (E-1), you will engage in battle with Ox-head & Horse-face. Once they're defeated, on (F-1) you'll come across a screen with nothing but a Spriggan statue and a couple of bats. Enrage the statue by continuously attacking it until it's eyes turn red. When the statue walks just below the edge of the first ledge attack it until it's eye stops glowing red, then you can proceed to the ladder at the top by jumping on it. *If you're close enough the statue will fire a sweeping lazer across the screen. To avoid it, step near the left of the screen and jump your highest. *The best way to lead it to the designated position is to stand on the left of the screen until it reaches it. It won't fire a lazer until you approach it. *When it reaches the point, jump behind it and continously attack it. When you're behind it, it cannot attack you. ]] Follow the pathway on the Surface the ladder lead you to, (J-3), (J-2), (I-2), (I-3) and proceed down the ladder. Note that in (J-2) there is a hidden chest that can be uncovered with bombs. The ladder will lead you to the Inferno Cavern (C-1). Perform some tricky platforming to reach the ledge on (B-1). The door to go to the Tower of Ruin has a number 7 on it, meaning it requires Baphomet's defeat to enter. *The first jump requires you to have either the Grapple Claw or the Feather to reach, if you have neither, you have to brace a hit from the spikes and use the platform on the lower right to get up. *The blocks work similarly to the Infamous Megaman dissapearing blocks (the blocks go in and out at set time intervals). *Upon reaching (B-1), the blocks will not move for an abnormal set interval. After this interval, the blocks will go in and out normally. *There's a wall at the end of the blocks that goes in, in accordance to when the left block goes out. You have to either skip the second block to go through, or land on the second block just as it goes out to make it. *A long jump can be made from the top-left block of the first screen, through the screen transition, allowing the player to skip both blocks on the second screen if they grapple onto the closed wall and wait. After entering the door, you arrive at the Tower of Ruin (F-1). Proceed right to (G-1) and break the Death Seal at the top right. This creates a ladder from (F-1) to (F-2). If you haven't spoken to Alsedana, this ladder won't appear. Finally, place a weight in the dais after climbing down to (F-2), and a final ladder will appear to allow travel throughout the top region of the Tower of Ruin. After this, while you are still here, you may want to return to the Inferno Cavern (B-1), break the statue and place a weight on the dais there. This is required for a later Mantra. Category:Puzzles